another from the fire
by kernene
Summary: wow J'onn falls in love with a girl who keeps on losing her memoryviolence and some yaoiness both ways ...not so much now
1. Chapter 1

The man beside me was breathing fire. The androids turned a red hot and exploded but the pieces burnt and faded into thin air. Everything around us went black. Fire, fire…burn it all…take it all.

BEEP.

BEEP.

BEEP!

"I think she's coming too." What a cherry flavored voice.

"Hey there." That voice sounded wet. Like if extremely wet mud spoke.

"How do you feel?" That voice was extremely sharp, like he was use to cutting through white noise.

Batman took the small flashlight off her eyes. "She isn't focusing. …she might even be going blind. I'll have to run some tests."

J'onn sighed and Wally just cringed up, he didn't at all like that idea. "Is she asleep or awake?" Wally asked no one in particular hanging around the man who knows all and a psychic.

"It's hard to tell." J'onn said and Bats nodded in agreement. "But she most assuredly needs rest. Bats nodded again and placed the blood sample in a carefully placed hanger. "I'll bring this to the lab. Run a few tests."

This time J'onn nodded and Wally found himself being dragged out.

It's so dark. I start scrambling but my muscles are sore. I must have been running cause I start panting, the airs not getting in. Like I'm trying to open something inside me and my body want work. My breaths become deeper as I get closer to the ground and finally the thing inside me opens and I collapse. I have to get up. I have to or I'll die.

GET UP!

gasp I'm up. The room's an ice blue. I don't take the time to focus on anything. My visions a blur. But I know I'm in white sheets in a white room. Which causes my body to fill with fear and head throbs twice as hard as the adrenaline invades me. I kick off the defending sheets and dart to the door. Or at least I think to be the door. Damn it won't open and my head is hurting. I know my face must be a beet red as my sweat rolls down my face. I start gasping then swallow hard as I focus. The form infront of me gets more distinguished. There's a window. I jump out and pick a way and start running.

My legs act like they weren't meant to bend. And I feel like I'm running through cement. I know someone's following me…I just know it. I have to keep moving I have to move faster or I'll die. Faster go faster damn it! Then it happens my sweaty feet slide against the floor and ram into themselves. I don't take the moment of defeat. My ankles twisted which causes me to bite down on my lower lip so hard it bleeds as I get up and continue running. Then the biggest doors are in my view, I run into them pushing them open.

And there are millions of people just standing in this globe room. Or at least I think I see millions. Maybe it's this light or my eyes. But I don't have time to decide as one of the brightly colored men take over my body. His large arms grappling me. I feel engulfed and I scream. I kick, bite and punch and I don't know what. But he releases me and I start off running again back from where I came. I try ducking going with the curves off the hall so those who follow won't see me that easily but the move is fruitless. As my ankle snaps. I'm flat on the floor. There's so much pain burning but the fear and that I won't get away.

J'onn mind fluttered like a butterfly then as he continued down the hall that butterfly got smacked down by a brick wall. As fear pricked through him so hard and fast he gasped. Then the scene hit his eyes. The girl they rescued today broken and crying in the dark hall next to a large window. The few of lonely never ending space. The image first born would now be burned down in his memory. He approached down the hall he was on more cautiously knowing what was ahead.

Her head peeked with the noise his feet made. "sshssh its ok. I want to help." It was the man with the voice of wet mud. Her head went back down as more tears fell. "It's ok."

Warily the Martian placed his hands on the girls head. The girl couldn't help how warm his hands were. It soothed her. Making her thoughts fade into a gentle lull. But the pain of her foot was burning and throbbing so hard that it made her want to scream and never stop.

J'onn from the beginning had his mind open to her. He rested her shaking body in his arms. She admittedly tightened up. "Your foot needs attention. …It's ok, no harm shall come to you." He was relieved to find that his words actually soothed her.

"Is that better?" the girl didn't reply. J'onn vainly resisted the urge to mind read. But he did need to know. For her sake he had to know, to make sure she wasn't further damaged. Her thoughts were diffused as these emotional rain clouds loomed at her. J'onn's eyes glowed brighter as he sank deeper into her mind.

It was like being dropped into a bottomless pool. The water was thick and the air was moist. The girl was dropping. Losing the battle over her right of mind. She too fell into the pool. But kept going. J'onn took a gulp of air before diving. He morphed into a large alien fish catching her with his mouth and bringing her back up. She perched some water but did not awake. J'onn always found in amazing what was kept in the mind and what would be made to land on if one was to go inside … like he did. Somehow he couldn't help but think of the Joker, a crazy man that doesn't think social community world, but its more like he lives in his mind and it got torn and some parts deleted. Anyone could go insane if they stayed in placed where the environment is alive and against you. Physics gone wrong. The moaned louden and J'onn started levitating above the water. But that's something he always loved, he kept his powers. "Hey…" J'onn started but didn't finish. They were in her mind and he didn't want to leave until he could help. The question how would surely unfold soon enough. Just then a giant wild flower sprouted from the pool.

"Ah just in time." J'onn shifted the unconscious girl in his arms so that she was folded over one of his shoulders. There was no war cry, the water just crashed and the black vine rouse almost cracking the pool sending the dark water into chaos. J'onn attacked before if revealed its head. Punching it down. It went down smoothly…too smoothly. Just then J'onn was wiped down to the water, blood spilling from his back. He bobbed back up with the girl. And his eyes widen.

There was a giant black drill and inch from his head and rising. More came rushing from below him. He wrapped his free arm around one. And he vaguely thought of Jack and the Bean stock as he realized he was on a colossal black rose. The water droplets running down the stem where big as his head, making J'onn smile. "The bigger they are…"

J'onn punched through and then flew up from the inside of the rose. Punching through the middle of the pedals getting them to fall as the rest snapped in two and fell. "The harder they fall." He grimly smiled. Then the tilter-wave splashed his face and suddenly it wasn't splashing up but falling down. As he realized the pool was gone and the sky was below him. Thick clouds that started twirling around with lighting striking between them sharing it with themselves. J'onn flew higher but got bounced down as the 'so called ceiling' that he evidently didn't see. Was like a rubber but once more the floor was…well there was a floor. Like a thick glass. Gratefully separating them from the upside down sky storm.

"Clearly this girl has issues." J'onn held tightly to her not wanting to be separated. "What exactly has happened to you?" The storm below tightened, the clouds pressing up and the thunder shattering a part of the glass. "Oh, shit!" Then before the glass could crake a ginormous hand planted them down.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi this is my first time on I don't anybody that the DC owns.

But I do own the girl…yes she is mine and I have plans for her in some of my original work. So if you like her please tell me 

"Clearly this girl has issues." J'onn held tightly to her not wanting to be separated. "What exactly has happened to you?" The storm below tightened, the clouds pressing up and the thunder shattering a part of the glass. "Oh, shit!" Then before the glass could crake a ginormous hand planted them down.

BEEP.

BEEP.

BEEP!

"Hey big guy." J'onn groaned awfully and grunted at the sound. J'onn actually had to blink to refocus. He quickly relies it was the girl talking to him. "You are you ok? You're awake?"

She smiled for a short time. "You were the one asleep. But yeah I just got up. I guess we're bunk buddies in this hospital."

"Hospital?" J'onn blinked in confusion. Of course that's when Wally decided to stroll in.

"J'onn you're upOHJESUS!"

"Flash?"

"You're…clotheswhy?" J'onn blinked and looked down, he was clothed. He then looked up at the girl and his mouth dropped.

"I don't like this gown. It feels weird what is it pure plastic?" she blinked a few times in the blatant silence. "Why are you dressed like that?"

Flash couldn't answer as Shayera walked in with Wonder Woman. "AH!" Flash leaped in the air. "IIII." 'Calm down Wally this is obviously** not** your fault.'

"FLASH!" Big W and Shayera mad at him. Run.

"It wasn't him. Why would it be?" J'onn soused.

"If it wasn't why was he acting so guilty?" Shayera mused.

"Come here sister we'll get you dressed." Wonder Woman wrapped her up in one of the hospital blankets and swooped her up.

"um?" The girl said. Then they were gone.

"So Flash is that girl finally awake and is J'onn? Did you talk to him?" Superman asked as he scooped more mashed potatoes onto his plate.

"Why?" Wally squeaked. Superman raised an eyebrow. "Wally are you-"

"Hiding something?" Batman cut in. Wally blushed furiously, "she was naked when I got there."

Now both Superman and Batman raised and eyebrow and then looked at eachother. Yep, they were both thinking the same thing. 'What!?'

Finally after a few angus minutes Flash slowed down enough to tell the story.

"So you saw the girl naked?" Green Arrow now decided to join. He stared at Wally and stared. Stared. "WHAT." "So…" "What?" "was it you know? Good."

Wally balked. He turned pale then pink. "GA you are so a perf. I'm not talking right now."

"Maybe I'll just ask J'onn or better yet." GA rolled off as he strut towards the door where Wonder Woman, Shayera, and a medium height brunette got held.

"Hello, welcome to the Justice League cafeteria. If you want some company?" GA raised an eyebrow slowly and not too high. "My codenames Green Arrow. Archer." He then winked. "And you are?" He proceeded to scoop her hand and hover his head above it waiting for her name before the kiss.

The girl was obviously unknowing to what the hell was going on. But Wonder Woman was. "Men." She grunted fiercely. "They should call him Cogent Arrow." Shayera added and then Diana and her wrapped their arms around the brunette and led her away.

"Superman." Wonder Woman sounded. Joining the trio.

"Seems like you dressed the girl." Superman smirked.

"Yes well…" Shayera stopped rationalizing how to word what she wanted. "It was hard to persuade her to keep them on." She then smiled as Wally covered his mouth.

The brunette just blinked as though she was unaware that they were talking about her. "What…is this place?"

"We call it the tower. It's are home base." Batman surmised.

"We help people. And this place helps tell us where and what and helps us get there." Wally added.

"How?" She asked.

"There's a teleporter." Shayera said.

"But the most important thing you should know is that we're in space." Superman added with a smirk waiting for her reaction. It's odd, knowing that you're an alien to your home world and fighting off evil of all sorts you miss the little things…like being space but still having a bunk made for you in a small farm in Kansas.

The girl was completely wide eyed. "Uh-" was all she could get out. Yeah that made Superman smile alittle more. "Gu-" And then for the first time the girl actually focused on the walls. Space. Infinite space and a nice homely touch of the planet earth in view. "Oh God." She walked to the glass wall slowly never letting her eyes drift to the room. Then when her breathe met the glass fogging a small spot. She let her fingers drift up and her palms rest. 'Space.'

J'onn was wrecked, he felt tousled and completely focused at what he saw. "A rose a storm. And then the hand." The words were fine enough but when he closed his eyes. He really ached. Were there even answers to find in that mess? The thing he knew, at least a coherent thought of his, was that the girl lost her memory when the hand crashed into them. The storm was still on his mind but right now he had to sleep.


End file.
